Blaine's Baseball Pants
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt is going to Blaine's baseball game; and i guess he's not the only one infatuated by his incredibly supermegafoxyawesomehot uniform pants. Klaine One Shot!


A/N: Gah! So I was supposed to go to my best friend's softball game today, but it rained and that sucks . So instead, I'm going to write a story about Kurt going to Blaine's baseball game. If you haven't done so, you should really check out my friend kerrie110's stories. (: BUT read this first (; enjoy!

(Kurt's POV)

I felt butterflies in my stomach when I opened my phone to see a text from Blaine

_Hey, I have a baseball game today; wanna come see it and then get coffee afterwards? It's at the Dalton field at 2. – Blaine_

**Sure! I'd love to come! Can't wait (: ily! - Kurt**

_Yay! See you there! Ily2 3- Blaine_

I smiled and looked at the time. 12:14; just enough time to get ready. I saved the word document I was working on, and walked to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit; not too fancy, but not too casual either. The one thing I hated about Dalton was their closet space.. and their ugly uniforms that ended up taking half of the little space provided. I settled on black skinny jeans and a white Henley, and those awesome boots I have. I quick did my hair up when my phone buzzed; another text from Blaine.

_Hey, Nick had to meet up with Jeff before the game, wanna walk down to the field with me?- Blaine_

**Okay! Meet me at my dorm room whenever. – Kurt**

_On my way! (: - Blaine_

I opened my laptop and quick logged onto my facebook page, trying to suppress the butterflies that were running rampant in my stomach as I waited for Blaine to come knocking at the door. I half-heartedly read my friends' facebook posts when the long await knock came. I slammed my laptop shut and tried to suppress a smile as I walked to the door. I looked in the mirror that was on the back of it, fixing my outfit before turning the handle. And there he was; Blaine Anderson.

Blaine never looked short of amazing, but today… wow. Blaine was in his red and blue Dalton baseball uniform, baseball bag on his shoulder and sunglasses on his ball cap. His hair was un-gelled; luscious curls springing wild on the top of his head. He looked nothing short of amazing. And his baseball pants… I thought nothing could get tighter than his skinny jeans. I was proven wrong

"Kurt, you're drooling." Blaine joked, now striking silly model poses

"Oh, Tyra would be so impressed with your skill Mr. Smart Ass" I retorted with a smile. I kissed Blaine chastely on the lips.

"But you do look pretty handsome." I said

He laughed "You don't look so bad yourself." He said. "You have everything?"

"Oh! Let me just grab a bottle of water." I said spinning around to my mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of Poland Spring.

"Let's go!" I said. I closed the door behind me once I was out of the dorm room and held my hand out for Blaine. He took it willingly; placing his fingers in between mine. Don't get me wrong, I loved kissing Blaine; hell, making out with Blaine, and going on dates, but my favorite thing in the world was holding hands with him. Blaine, being his dapper self, would always greet everyone as he passed them by, and they would see we were holding hands and that Blaine was mine; I was his. And I mean, just like Broadway, was the touch of the finger tips was as sexy as it gets… unless your handsomely supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend was holding your hand in really tight baseball pants. God, I needed to go to these games more often.

"So how is my amazing boyfriend doing today?" Blaine asked flirtatiously, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, you know, I'd say I'm pretty good. Considering that fact that I am holding the hand of the most amazing man ever who is wearing really good looking baseball pants." I said, blushing

"You like my baseball pants?" Blaine asked stifling a giggle

"Oh I don't just like them, I LOVE them."

"These tacky old things. I don't like them." Blaine said with a face of disgust

"Why not?"

"Ehh, I don't think they look that good on me." He said

"Oh, I beg to differ." I said, winking. Blaine laughed

"Fine, I guess they do make my ass look good." Blaine admitted as both boys laughed

"Blaine, honey, your ass looks good all the time!" I retorted, bumping my shoulder into Blaine's and joining in on his laughter.

"And this is why I keep you around." Blaine said, still giggling

"Oh, so you can have someone to check out your ass and tell you it looks good?" I asked raising an eyebrow flirtatiously

"No, I could totally have Nick do that, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Blaine laughed "It's just moments like this… I really enjoy them. We joke around each other about the silliest little things and I love it. It's one of those things I wouldn't want to share with anyone else." He said squeezing my hand and smiling at me. My heart melted. I smiled at Blaine and blushed squeezing his hand.

"Oh Blaine Anderson, saying you weren't a romantic." I said, smiling at my amazing boyfriend

"I'm not! Being romantic is not one of my specialties' " He said back

"Well I say you've been pretty good at it since we've started dating."

"Oh, I only try for you, darling" He said smiling and giggling. I playful bumped my shoulder into Blaine's again as we continued to walk hand in hand over a huge hill. At the top, we could see the baseball field in view; nobody was there but a few people warming up on the field and a few Dalton boys on the bleachers. We walked hand in hand down to the bottom of the field to the home dugout.

"Well, I guess this is my stop. I have to go warm up." Blaine said, now facing me; both of my hands in his

"Okay, I'll be watching!" I said, leaning down to kiss by boyfriend quickly; though it was anything but. I kept trying to pull away, but Blaine kept deepening the kiss; not that I minded. I finally broke away

"Easy there Blaine, you have a game to win." I said laughing. He pouted slightly, so I quickly kissed him once more.

"Good Luck!" I said, letting go of his hands and walking off to the bleachers. I spotted Jeff, and decided I would sit near him

"Hey Jeff!" I said, as he turned his eyes from the field to me

"Oh Hey Kurt!" he said as I sat down

"Came to see Nick?" I asked

"Oh course; I come to all of his games. I'm pretty sure it's those damn pants." Jeff said laughing. Of course I joined in

"I JUST had this conversation with Blaine on the way!" I said, still giggling

"I swear, they should just have to wear them all the time." Jeff added

"I totally agree. How are you and Nick doing?" I asked

"We're doing pretty awesome actually, we just sort of.. clicked. He's really special to me. His birthday's next week so I'm trying to plan something romantic but I just don't know what to do." Jeff said, sounding a little concerned at the last statement.

"Romantic, huh?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm not really good with the whole romance thing." He said smiling sadly

"Well, take him to dinner. Not just like, Breadstix or anything but like one of those really fancy and really expensive restaurants. And then, take him to your guys favorite place… no, Jeff I see that face, that doesn't mean your bed… but take him wherever the place his and give him a silver ring; tell him that you love him and all that stuff. Speak from your heart. Romance starts in the heart." I said

"…Has Blaine ever done any of that for you?" Jeff asked. I sighed

"No, not yet. He says he has no idea what romance is, but he says the most adorable little things. And he hasn't even said 'I love you' yet. I mean, our relationship is only like.. 2 months old. I'm not expecting it yet. Like we type the acronym for it on our phones but that's not the real thing." I said

"Well, I think the only reason he hasn't said it is because he wants it to be romantic. If he's not with you, or texting you, or skyping you, or on the phone with you, he is definitely talking about you. He gives Nick and I a run for our money." Jeff said with a smirk. I sighed

"But isn't that just called the honeymoon stage?" I asked

"Kurt, you guys had your honeymoon stage when you were friends. You've known each other for so long already; sometimes I think you know each other more than you know yourselves. But like… it's sort of like you've been dating since the day you met; minus the physical stuff." Jeff said smiling and patting my back.

"You really think so?" I asked

"No." Jeff said seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. He laughed

"Kurt, I know so." Jeff laughed.

I smirked and turned my attention to the field, where I could see Nick and Blaine warming up together in the outfield. They were throwing a baseball back and forth; warming up their arms. Blaine had perfect form when he threw; and you could take that in both senses. Yes, his actual throw was perfect, but DAMN, those baseball pants. My boyfriend looked like a freaking GOD. I zoned out of my fantasies when I saw Blaine and Nick waving at Jeff and I.

"They're so cute." Jeff said laughing "If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were a couple for God's sake. It's a full out bromance." He continued

I laughed at Jeff and turned my attention over to Blaine who was dropping his glove on the ground. He first pointed to himself, then created one of those cheesy hearts with the shape of his hands, and pointed to me. He then blew a kiss, and he caught it… 'cause you know. We're just that cool. And then I saw a girl in front of me, acting like she was catching a kiss. W-What?

"Dude, that girl totally thinks that Blaine is flirting with her." Jeff laughed. I found nothing funny about the situation. I saw the girl walking up to the fence near the home team's dug out. I watched her as she tapped Blaine's shoulder to catch his attention.

I was fuming. Blaine was actually giving her the time of day? She was twirling her hair in between her fingers and swaying as she was talking to him; Blaine being oblivious to her obvious attempts at flirting. Nobody flirts with my man. I stood up from the bleachers and stomped down to the dugout fence.

"Hi Blaine!" I said to him, plastering on my best smile. I turned to the girl who was shooting me a bitch glare. Psht, it was nothing compared to what I had.

"Who's your friend, Blaine?" I asked, continuing to wear my fake smile; it was the only disguise to my rage

"My name's Carry." She said, popping her bubblegum. "So Blaine, anyways, I think you should come to the movies with me on Friday night. It'd be pretty cool." She said popping her gum again. She thinks this is sexy?

"U-uh.. Carry, that's a nice offer but.."

"And even if you don't want to go with me, I have a few girls that would kill to get some time with you."

I was furious. Not only was she throwing herself at Blaine, but now her friends too? I remember all too clearly the last time Blaine hooked up with a girl; not just any girl. RACHEL. BARBARA. BARRY. And I was NOT going to let a repeat of that happen. Especially now that we're together.

"C-Carry, really thank you for the offer but.."

"We're going to see a comedy, if that flicks your switch on" She said, winking and twirling her hair. I really wanted to puke.

"C-Carry I'd really…"

"It's supposed to be so hil.."

"SHUT UP CARRY, HE'S AS QUEER AS A THREE DOLLAR BILL AND I'M HIS BOYFRIEND SO MOVE YOUR SKANK ASS ALONG." I yelled, clearly letting my nerves get the best of me. I was shooting 'Carry' the biggest bitch glare I possibly could. She turned beat red, walking away from the situation awkwardly, back to her spot on the bleachers. I then remembered Blaine was there. He was going to be so disappointed.

I turned to face my doom; seeing Blaine'scomplexion bright red.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA KURT, I LOVE YOU!" He said, keeling over in his laughter.

I froze. Blaine just told me he loved me. And he was keeling over laughing, while he said it. I stared at my ridiculously handsome laughing boyfriend, until he calmed enough to speak. He wiped tears from his eyes and was looking at me. I said the only thing you would respond to that statement.

"I love you too" I said with a smile. Blaine froze and cocked his head to the side.

"D-Did I just.. say.." He said, stuttering

"Yes, you did." I said, smiling at his stutter

"Kurt, oh my God, I am so sorry! That's supposed to be one of the most romantic moments in a teenager's life and I just totally screwed it up for you; the father of all romantics and I just…" And Blaine was cut off by my lips. I didn't care who was watching; my boyfriend loved me, and I loved him. I deepened the kiss, just to make sure I knew that Carry bitch was watching me from behind.

Blaine released from the kiss, looking at me with a mix of sympathy, guilt and confusion in his eyes.

"W-What was that for?" he asked

"First, that's for those incredible sexy baseball pants." I said, stifling a giggle and trying my best to shield my major blush

"And second, Blaine, I don't care that this wasn't something that was romantic fresh out of the latest sappy chick flick. I was with you; that's all the romance I need. And I will certainly never forget this moment." I said, smiling. Blaine drooped his head in shame as he giggled at the previous scene.

"I love you Kurt." He said, now staring into my eyes.

"I love you too, Blaine." I said, planting another quick kiss on Blaine's lips.

He pulled away just inches from my lips and whispered

"You need to start coming to all my games."

I pulled away from him and laughed

"As long as you're wearing those, I'll be there." I said. I whispered good luck to Blaine as he walked back into the dugout with his teammates. I walked back to my spot with Jeff, of course not without sending a bitch smirk to my new friend Carry.


End file.
